Lost It
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: When Cora lost it, nobody was around. Derek had disappeared minutes after Boyd's heart stopped beating. She had cried over him then screamed at the others to leave. Cora's world is slipping through her fingers. Nobody's brave enough to comfort the grieving she-wolf, nobody but Scott. Slight Scott x Cora, if continued will turn into something more :) Reviews appreciated!


**Just an idea, let me know what you think and if I should add to it! :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I let out a loud, angry scream as I heave Boyd's body onto Derek's bed. I kick the water that covers the loft floor. I slam my hands onto the table by the large window, gasping for breath. I'm so angry I can barely breath. I dig my claws into the table and throw the table back into the stairs, hearing it smash to pieces on impact. I drop to my knees, sobbing. It isn't long before i'm throwing the chairs around too. Next is the couch. I tear it to shreds with my claws. My eyes bleed yellow and my fangs are out now too but I don't care. I'm too angry and upset to care. Erica's dead, Boyd's dead and now Derek has taken off too. I've suffered enough, why must I suffer more? Every person I love or get close to, dies or gets hurt. Why? What have I done that's made this justifiable? My eyes show my innocence. When they blaze blue, I will stop my questioning but they don't, they glow yellow. So why? Why me? Why MY family? I let out another scream, throwing the couch cushions into the water.

"Cora" I hear a voice say. I don't listen, I don't care. Unless it's Derek, I just don't care. I need my brother right now more than ever, and where is he? He's gone. Just like the rest of my family. There must be something I can do, something they will stop the people I love getting hurt. What if Derek gets hurt? I saw his broken, bloodied body crashed againist the esculators in the abandoned warehouse. I let tears stream down my cheeks in loud sobs when I thought i'd lost my brother, the only family I have left. But he made it out. But now he's gone again, when I need him most, he isn't here. And i'm angry at him because of that. I'm angry because he put his pack in danger to protect a practical stranger. I'm not stupid, I know they're 'more than friends' but I still don't care. This pack, this is our family now. You don't jeopardise your fmaily's safety for your girlfriend or whatever the hell they are. I thought Derek would have learnt his lesson from Kate. "Cora!" I can now identify the voice as Scott's. I turn and snarl at him before going back to breaking whatever I can. "Cora!" Scott yells. I ignore him, I just want to be alone. I feel arms come around me from behind and I know it's Scott. I thrash around in his grasp, trying to get out of it. I need to break something, I need to break everything. My rage cause my eyes to flick between brown and yellow uncontrollaby. I can't control the shift and for the first time, I just don't care. "Cora, calm down" Scott says softly, holding me.

"Please Sc-Scott, let me g-go" I plead through my tears. Scott turns me so i'm facing him. He tries to pull me to him but I push and shove him. It's no use. I feel myself calm in his embrace. My muscles still tick though, still want to break everything. It's not long before we're sitting in the water, arms wrapped around each other, me sobbing into his shirt.

"Shhh, you're okay" Scott soothes, rubbing my back.

"N-No, they're g-gone, Boyd and D-Derek. Derek's g-gone" I say. Scott knows that. He saw the defeated and upset alpha get up and leave with his own eyes. We've all heard the stories of how painful it is to lose a pack member, I can't imagine how Derek feels. He was forced to kill Boyd. I'm still angry though. Angry at Deucalion, Kali, the twins, Jennifer, Derek, myself, everyone. We should have gotten to the loft faster, should have had another plan. It's my fault we turned all the dials and shocked them. It's my fault Derek was forced to kill Boyd. Oh god. It was my fault. The anger I feel towards everyone redirects at myself. I'm the reason Derek's gone, the reason Boyd's dead. "I'm the reason they're gone" I whimper

"No, you're not" Scott says. "You didn't bring the alpha pack here, it wasn't your fault" Scott's voice is authorative, angry almost. I just nuzzle deeper into him. When I open my eyes, I can see the damage i've caused. There's broken shards of wood everywhere. Feathers from the cushions everywhere, on us, in the water, everywhere. Everything aside from Derek's bed, where Boyd lay, is destroyed. And now i've destroyed my brother's home..my home.

"What have I done?" I ask in a whisper, looking around the room.

"We'll fix it" Scott assures me.

"Derek's going to hate me-" Scott cuts me off.

"We'll fix it" he repeats, firmer this time. I just let him soothe me into a calm state, I let my wolf calm down too. We do this until I can't feel my wolf trying to burst out of my skin. Maybe Scott isn't the stupid teenager I thought he was.

..

..

**Scora feels! Was supposed to be more sad, angry feels than Scora anyways, but hope you enjoyed! This is staying a one-shot for now but I do have another one in mind to add but we'll see..Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


End file.
